Eager Desire
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /Canon/For Infantrum Challenge : Sans Romance II/


Angel Beats and Blue Exorcist isn't mine.

**Eager Desire **© 2013

By **MizuRaiNa**

Dedicated for Infantrum Challenge : **Sans Romance II**

**Warning **: canon, typos or misstypos, maybe OOC, etc.

* * *

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

Pemuda itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Iris biru miliknya langsung tertuju lurus pada langit biru yang berawan. Ia tersentak kaget.

"Ini ... di mana?" gumamnya. Ia tak mengenal keadaan di sekitarnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersila. Bola matanya bergulir untuk mengamati bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi. Seperti sebuah sekolah. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa ia bisa berada di sini?

Sekolah ini bukanlah akademi tempat ia belajar menjadi seorang _exorcist_. Berbicara mengenai hal itu ... ke mana adik kembarnya?

Pedang yang biasa dijadikan sebagai segel menahan kekuatannya ia tak menemukannya. Biasanya, ia selalu membawa benda itu ke mana pun ia pergi.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Tapi ia bergeming, tak memedulikannya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya tentang alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat terbuka seperti sekarang ini. Ia mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan memori dalam sel-sel otaknya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Suara itu membuatnya terkejut dan membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia menoleh pada asal suara di belakangnya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan pakaian seragam sekolah. Rambut merahnya terlihat jelas di terpa cahaya mentari.

Rin berpikir sejenak. Ia tak mengenal siapa pemuda itu.

"Siapa. Kau siapa?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Ia menatap lekat pemuda itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Penampilan pemuda itu—menurutnya—sedikit ganjal. Ia tak pernah menemukan ada yang mengenakan seragam sepertinya di akademi.

Kaulupa Rin bahwa sekarang kau bukan berada di lingkungan akademi.

"Aku Otonashi Yuzuru. Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku." Pemuda itu mengulurkan lengannya pada Rin, juga disertai dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Walau masih bingung, Rin meraih uluran tangan Yuzuru. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Yuzuru di belakangnya. Mereka menuruni anak tangga, berjalan di tengah-tengah lapangan lalu berhenti di sebuah bangku taman.

"Duduklah," seru Yuzuru. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu. Rin juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Di mana ini? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Rin.

"Penjelasannya cukup panjang. Tempat ini biasa didatangi oleh anak remaja yang memiliki beban selama hidupnya. Atau bisa dikatakan, mereka mempunyai keinginan kuat di akhir hidupnya."

Rin menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Berarti, jika memang demikian, apakah dirinya juga telah—

"Maksudmu? Aku berada di sini karena aku telah mati?" Bola mata Rin melebar. Ia tak percaya. Benarkah ia telah mati? Anak Satan seperti dirinya? Kapan?

Ia bertanya-tanya. Tak mengerti.

"Bisa saja seperti itu. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kau berada di tempat ini ada alasan lain." Yuzuru menghirup napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "dulu juga pernah ada orang yang datang ke tempat ini karena keinginan besar untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada seseorang yang telah mendonorkan jantung padanya."

Yuzuru tersenyum miris. Seketika ia teringat pada kenangannya akan seorang gadis yang ia sayangi. Gadis yang kemudian lenyap karena tujuannya ke tempat ini hanya untuk menyampaikan terima kasih padanya.

"Aku ... aku tak mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya ingat aku memiliki saudara kembar yang kemampuannya jauh melampauiku. Kami bersama-sama bersekolah di sebuah akademi untuk menjadi _exorcist_," papar Rin. Ia mengingat-ingat peristiwa yang memungkinkan dirinya terbunuh.

"Ah, kau kurang lebih sama denganku. Pertama kali aku berada di sini tanpa mengetahui identitasku. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perlahan aku mengingatnya. Aku juga mengetahui alasan mengapa aku ada di sini." Yuzuru menengadah menatap langit.

Rin menatap Yuzuru. "Kenapa?"

Baru kali ini Rin penasaran. Biasanya ia acuh tak acuh dengan masalah orang lain.

"Masa mudaku suram. Tujuan hidupku hanya untuk membahagiakan adikku yang terus terbaring di rumah sakit. Tapi adikku meninggal, aku tak tahu apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupku selanjutnya. Kehidupanku tak lagi merasakan kebahagiaan setelah kepergiannya. Aku menyesal karena tak bisa melindunginya. Aku sadar, hidupku tetap harus kujalani sehingga aku menemukan tujuan hidupku yang baru. Hidup demi hidup orang lain."

Yuzuru berhenti sejenak. Ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Tapi ternyata, saat aku menumpangi sebuah kereta, kereta tersebut mengalami kecelakaan. Di tengah jalan menuju impianku, aku mati. Untung saja detik-detik sebelum aku mati aku dibawa ke rumah sakit dan mendonorkan jantungku."

Rin terdiam. Ia tak menyangka kehidupan orang yang ada di sampingnya ini begitu suram. Lantas, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

"Kehidupanku juga tak terlalu baik. Aku selalu dibenci dan banyak orang yang menginginkan aku mati. Aku telah membunuh ayah baptisku. Aku juga anak dari persilangan kaum Satan dan manusia. Orang-orang sering menatap tajam ke arahku dengan tatapan bencinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ada seseorang yang menyayangiku ..." Rin menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia tak yakin. Benarkah adik kembarnya itu menyayanginya?

Yuzuru menatap Rin dengan tatapan heran. Ia masih tak menemukan tujuan Rin ada di sini. Dulu ia sudah bertekad untuk hidup demi hidup orang lain. Di tempat ini ia bisa melakukannya. Menolong teman-teman seusianya agar bisa kembali dengan tenang.

"Seseorang?" tanya Yuzuru.

"Ya. Adik kembarku. Tapi aku ragu dia menyayangiku. Ia sungguh kontradiksi denganku. Ia pintar, berwibawa, dan disegani banyak orang. Namun selama ini aku selalu menyusahkannya. Aku selalu menjadi beban hidupnya." Bibir Rin sedikit bergetar. Ia takut dengan kemungkinan itu. Kemungkinan Yukio membencinya.

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku juga mempunyai seorang adik perempuan. Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Seringkali aku direpotkan olehnya. Tapi aku tak keberatan. Aku senang aku bisa selalu berada di dekatnya jika ia membutuhkan bantuan. Seorang adik atau kakak tak pernah membenci satu sama lain."

Rin terpaku. Ia memikirkan dalam-dalam apa yang Yuzuru katakan. Ia mengingat bagaimana perilaku Yukio padanya. Yukio tak pernah benar-benar marah meskipun ia sering membuatnya repot. Yukio selalu mengkhawatirkannya ...

Tunggu. Mengingat tentang rasa khawatir Yukio, terlintas sebuah memori dalam _cerebrum -_nya. Iblis, Yukio dan dirinya. Mereka terpaut akan pertarungan sengit.

Ya, ia ingat sekarang. Ketika ia menyerang iblis tanpa memakai pedangnya untuk melindungi Yukio, ia tertusuk sebuah pedang di daerah sekitar perutnya. Setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri dan tiba-tiba berada di tempat ini.

"Aku ... mungkin memang terbunuh," gumam Rin pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah ingat? Lalu apa keinginanmu di saat-saat terakhir sebelum kau terbunuh?"

Rin mendongak lalu mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Tapi sepertinya sulit untuk kulakukan. Aku sudah tak mungkin hidup lagi," ucap Rin dengan nada sedikit parau.

"Belum tentu juga. Kau ucapkan keinginanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh." Yuzuru menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi Rin. Ia sedih mengingat dirinya tak bisa kembali lagi ke kehidupannya. Ia sedih karena ia tak bisa—

—**melindunginya**.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang kakak yang dapat melindungi adiknya. Aku ingin terus melindunginya. Dia lah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa."

Perlahan Rin melihat sebuah cahaya. Dalam sekejap ia menghilang. Tinggal Yuzuru yang duduk di taman itu.

_Tidak semuanya yang datang ke tempat ini telah mati. Tapi juga remaja yang sedang di ambang pintu kematian yang memiliki keinginan kuat ketika hidupnya, _batin Yuzuru. Ia melangkah meninggalkan taman itu untuk mencari manusia-manusia lain yang datang ke dunia ini.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Ia melihat langit-langit sebuah kamar. Ia bukan lagi berada di dunia itu. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ini ... tempat tinggalnya di akademi.

"_Nii-san _akhirnya sadar juga. Aku khawatir padamu _Nii-san_."

Suara itu ...

"Yukio?"

Ia masih tak percaya dengan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya saat ini. Bukankah ia telah meninggal? Bukankah waktu itu ia terbunuh?

"_Nii-san _hampir sehari tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja waktu itu Shiemi langsung membawa racikan obat untuk mengobati luka _Nii-san_."

_Jadi aku ... belum mati?_ batinnya.

Rin tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Spekulasi tentang Yukio membencinya melebur seketika saat melihat kekhawatiran terpatri di wajah adiknya itu. Yukio selalu tulus padanya. Dan ia juga berjanji ...

Akan selalu melindunginya.

* * *

**:: END ::**

* * *

**Yak! Berakhir dengan gajenya. Rin-nya itu looh~ jadi kalem gitu -_- Maafkan saya yang berani mem-publish fic macam gini. Habis mandet ide. Huhu. Apalagi deadline challenge-nya beberapa hari lagi. Yah, yang penting berpartisipasi.**

**Review please :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
